


Klaus threatening a guy with a gun.

by LadyByron



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyByron/pseuds/LadyByron
Summary: He looks psychotic because that's what he is, a psycho.
Kudos: 5





	Klaus threatening a guy with a gun.




End file.
